Bun Toasters
by PearlThePearl
Summary: Chloe's truck broke down on the short highway to Blackwell. Her phone is dead and all she can hope for is someone who is passing by to help. Well someone does... and that someone is Victoria.


The winter breeze blew in Chloe's face and the punk was not happy about it. Who would be? Her truck had broken down and her phone died. This wasn't the first time her truck broke down but it was the first time it broke down during a snow day. At least she wasn't too far from Blackwell after all she had just dropped off Max and the only way she was going to get her phone charged would be to make her way back to closest place she can. And it was tiring – to be forced to keep going when it is below zero. It was so cold the punk could have sworn her eyelashes were getting frosty.

The delinquent was beginning to slow down even more. She was never a fan of the cold and she never wore thick jackets because she thought they didn't fit her style. Trying to make herself warming by blowing hot breaths into her hand she noticed a car begin to drive up. Now was her chance, it had to be a Blackwell student and they just couldn't leave her there in the cold even if they didn't want to give her a ride.

Chloe, looking like an idiot stood waving and waving at the car. Even though she did look ridiculous the car did stop for her. When it fully stopped Chloe ran up to it and she was disappointed to see who it was. She was hoping for someone much kinder and considerate than her. Victoria had mischievious smile on her face and the punk had known she only stopped to harass her.

 _It could have been worse like Nathan._

"Hey Victoria! Remember me! I was real good to you last time we talked!"

The blonde crossed her arms and smirked. She closed her eyes for a moment still smirking. "The last time we talked you called me the 'biggest bitch that could ever exist in the universe'" The punk hit her forehead but continued to smile. "Shit…Okay maybe we can just put that stuff behind us. Victoria." Chloe refrained from calling her by her usual nickname she gave her 'Bitchtoria'.

"You just want a ride to school. Guess what? I'm not going to give you one. I like to watch peasants suffer." She said with a sigh of pleasure. Chloe was ultimately disgusted that she was being nice to her for nothing.

"Okay look bitch. If I don't get to Blackwell soon I will pass out and if I wake up in the hospital with a leg missing due to frostbite I'll make sure everyone knows you left me out here to freeze to death."

Victoria frowned and sighed putting her head against her steering wheel. She unlocked her car doors. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

"Never said it did."

The blonde stopped her from getting into the passenger seat of her convertible. "Wait, hold on. I want to take a picture of your misery before you get in." Chloe frowned angrily flipping the camera off. "Exactly what I wanted."

"Fuck you, Chase." The punk said when she sat next to Victoria. The car was perfectly clean there wasn't a spot of dust anywhere and the windshield was spotless. Chloe thought maybe she could learn a thing or two from Victoria for a second there but then brushed it off as nonsense. After a moment of sitting in the seat she noticed a sensation. The seats were oftly warm and cozy then she realized it.

"Bun toasters…" She whispered in a small voice. The popular girl looked over to Chloe and quirked her eyebrow. Seat warmers were what she had always wanted in her truck and Victoria definitely had the best. Now the punk totally did not regret asking Victoria for help.

"What did you just say…?" The blonde photographer asked. Chloe looked at Victoria and glanced back and forth between the popular girl and the nob to higher the seat warmers heat. The punk did not reply to her question but instead slowly reached over turning the heat higher for Victoria's seat. The blonde shifted uncomfortably and Chloe chuckled reaching to turn it even higher but that time Victoria caught her and hit her hand away.

"Can you stop playing with my seat warmer's temperatures, you idiot!" The blunette just began to laugh at her and Victoria frowned even more maybe regretting not leaving Chloe out there to pass out. "Are your buns too weak to take the heat from the bun toasters?" The punk snickered covering her mouth. Victoria flushed looking straight ahead at the road.

"I have no idea what you are even saying to me right now Price. I should have just left you there to get frostbite. Maybe they would actually give you the right to use the handicap parking properly if you lost your leg."

"Do I actually need a reason?"

"You think you are _so_ entitled. You can't just park there when you aren't handicap, even I am not that bitchy to do that."

The punk sat back in her seat and huffed. "You're as bad as Max. No need to fucking lecture me, I've heard it all before Bitchoria." Victoria smiled and Chloe quirked her eyebrows confused.

"Should have known Lamefield would be friends with someone like you. Now I know why she is such a loser." Chloe gave Victoria a dirty look and the blonde just shrugged. "You're one to talk, you don't even have real friends. Least I can count on Max; yours would leave you for a second if you weren't rich anymore."

Victoria scoffed. "Least my friends don't run away." Chloe didn't say anything but just sat there looking out the window. Victoria was pushing boundaries there. The punk had put too much work into looking for Rachel and… loved Rachel too much to let anyone tell her something like that.

"Don't talk about Rachel like that you fucking bitch." Victoria didn't say anything and facial expression did not change. She just kept her eyes forward. Though for a moment she could feel like Victoria was going to say something and she was. So Chloe started to stare at her for a while not realizing she zoned out. "You're right, I wouldn't have friends if I wasn't rich and popular." She sighed. Her voice snapped her back to reality and she was questioning why Victoria said that. Did she feel bad for saying what she said? The delinquent would have never thought.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry too." It was almost sincere.

"You're bun toasters are still great."

"They most certainly are. It's the reason why I specifically bought this car."

Chloe smirked and leaned back into the seat. "I fucking knew it…" She said in a soft voice.

The rest of the ride to the dorms was quiet and buns were toasty.


End file.
